Star Wars AU Episode 2,5: Mandalorian Resolve
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Episode 2.5. A proper conclusion to my Story "The Storm Begins" Peace Conference Arc, necessary to read that first if you want to understand this. After the second battle of Mandalore, Duchess Satine Kryze will rethink her past decisions and even her beliefs for the good of her people. Oneshot.


Hello Dark Cronos here, This is a one shot I wrote since the conclusion of Peace Conference Arc of my Second Star Wars AU Episode II: The Storm begins, was a little mixed with the epilogue and didn't seem like the proper end to it. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it. Star Wars AU Episode III will surely come out after the summer vacation is over. But I'm not sure when. Until then I hope you enjoy this.

Warning: the character of Satine might be a little more OOC from this point onwards.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Satine rose up from her bed at the quarters of the Palace at Keldabe in the middle of the night, enveloped in cold sweat like she had the last two previous nights, on. Ever since the peace talks and the confederate attack the ghosts of the people she had failed to protect haunted her. Despite the clones and her own men's quick reaction there had been a large ammount of civilian casualties and many members of the Mandalorian security forces, some very dear to her, had fallen during the defense of the planets. She knew it wasn't her fault, she'd been told many times not only by the Jedi or her family members who she'd expected to be comforted by but also Jango Fett who despite serving her faithfully since entering her service had not hesitated once to speak his mind regarding her actions.

Yet a small part of her still blamed herself. Wasn't she the Duchess of Mandalore? Wasn't see responsible for the security of her subjects? Then howcome she'd allowed not once but twice her subjects to suffer the cruelties of war? She remembered the words of some of the members of her royal council earlier that day when she had convoked them to discuss the situation at hand.

"Had we joined the Republican side of this war after the first Separatist attack on Mandalore this attack could have been prevented." Marquis Alexander, an old warrior from the old times and one of her father's closest allies during his reign had spoken. Knowing the men she knew he didn't mean it as a critic only of her but of the whole government. "Sure rearming ourselves is all fine and good, but we would be fools not to accept the facts and not join the effort now. The separatists have demonstrated they do not have honor. We must fight."

This had prompted several discussions between the veteran politician and the rest of the members of the ruling council, and only through the intervention of Jerec, the new Prime Minister she'd chosen to replace the traitorous Almec, had they been able to stop fighting and continue to debate the next steps to follow.

Sighing the Duchess got out of her bed and walked through her personal living quarters under the attentive gazes of his royal guards, her ever so loyal bodyguards, who without questioning their master motives for this late night stroll followed her out walking through the empty, except for the occasional patrol, halls of the palace although she was sure at least one of them was reporting to the captain that she was moving. She chuckled, they should know by now where she was going, after all her guards, her silent companions were the only ones who knew where she went to gain strength in times of weakness, they knew of her very special place.

Walking through the halls of the Palace and entering the now empty throne room he walked decisively towards one of the sides of the room. She touched the walls palping with her hands as if she was searching for something until she found it, pressing on one of the ornaments of the wall a keyboard appeared and the Duchess introduced a code prompting the opening of a secret door. Satine entered a small room through it as some of the guards entered with her while others remained outside standing guard to make sure no one bothered their Mistress. The room was barely lit, and the only lights iluminating it, showed three Mandalorian Armors and the symbol, the crest of the Kryze clan. The three Mandalorian armors were two armors for females and a male armor, the female armors stood at the sides of the room facing each other while the male armor stood just in the opposite side to the entrance and behind it stood the crest of the family hung from the wall.

Satine looked at the female armor to the right with fondness and did the same with the male armor, after all they had belonged to two of the bravest Mandalorians she had ever known, those who'd risked their lives so that Mandalore could finally end the period of wars it had been suffering from since almost the beginning of their civilization, her late parents, both of whom, she often felt, had left their children all too soon, something her younger brother Solek had been terribly similar to them in since he and his wife had also left Corkie too soon as well. She then looked at the other female armor, unlike the other two, that had been worn by people at some point the third armor had been a museum armor since it's creation, the previous owner having worn it only once or twice in her life. Unlike the look Satine gave the other two armors Satine was giving this one a weary look almost as if she expected something bad or unpleasant to happen.

"It's just an armor milady" she heard an oddly familiar voice, a voice that by all accounts should not be there. She turned around and stared at her royal guards, those who were inside the room but it didn't seem like the words had come from any of them. Then it came to her, she wasn't going crazy, she was remembering. A conversation that took place just two months prior to the second battle of Mandalore between herself and Lieutenant Darlong. She felt a pang of pain as she remembered one of his closest retainers who'd become a friend, just a friend as she was still getting over Obi Wan after she discovered his relation with Siri, after the first battle of Mandalore.

"Yet it feels as if it wants me to wear it." Satine remembered herself replying. "And that scares me."

"It has no will of it's own" Darlong had countered with humor. "And it's very hard for me to imagine you scared of anything."

"I'm not afraid of it." Satine had defended herself. "I'm afraid because as things are now there could be a time I will have to wear it, just like my parents wore their own during most of their lives. And if I have to wear it I may end up destroying what my parents built"

"Milady..." Darlong had begun to reply, he hadn't known how to reply to his Duchess's confession. "You won't have to do so anymore. We your royal guard and I in particular will do whatever we can so that you don't have to worry about these kinds of things."

"Thank you Lieutenant." She had spoken sicerely "It's very kind of you"

Suddenly Satine was pulled back to the present as she felt tears burning her eyes. The royal guards standing next to her observed each other in confusion, not knowing how to react and thinking improper to try to console their lady. But as each tear fell Satine's determination grew. And her anger at her former self also grew a little to be honest. She had been too naive to think peace could only be protected by words and good intentions, diplomacy was fine to achieve the goal of peace but sometimes that was not enough. Also even though she still trusted her retainers with her life perhaps it was time for her to step up to make sacrifices to actually sacrifice for her own goal but no longer. Twice had her people had to suffer two terrible battles for her to realize this.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Mandalorian Iron Will))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Seated in her throne wearing the armor her parents had given to her as a present Satine observed Vice-Chancellor Valorum, Padme, Bail, Obi Wan, Siri, Qui Gon, Caleb, Bo Katan, Korkie, Jango, Boba and the members of both delegations, as she was surrounded by her guard and the members of the inner council. None of the people in the room except for her guard and the members of her inner council who'd gotten over it, seemed to be able to hide their surprised faces at the sight of such a staunch defender of Diplomacy donning such a battle armor although in Jango and Bo Katan's faces she wasn't so sure since they were wearing their own helmets.

"This council has reached an agreement." Satine spoke to the people before her as the members of her inner council remained quiet. What Satine was about to voice was more of an imposition to the council rather than a consensuated agreement even if the majority of the Council agreed that it was the more logical solution. Seeing how determined she was, the most determined she'd been in years, even the detractors of the resolution didn't dare to speak against it. "The people of Mandalore will aid the Republic in this war to end the threat Countess Alexa and her allies pose to peace at he galaxy as a whole."

Relief flooded the faces of the Republican Senators just as surprise filled the former Separatist senators even though they did no longer care for their former side since they felt betrayed and somewhat bitter. The human Representative for the Neutral Systems, present in holographic form, was the only one that seemed angry at this decision,

"We will allow Republican troops to be based on Mandalore and will actively support the Republic's military effort." Satine continued as no one interrupted her. Finally Valorum spoke.

"I am most grateful for this decision milady." The temporary Chancellor spoke. "I suppose you will send a Mandalorian Representative to the Senate again." Satine nodded.

"Our Representative on the Alliance of Neutral Systems will go to Coruscant once I present our withdrawal to their leaders." Satine spoke. Finally unable to contain himself the Representative from this alliance exploded.

"This is outrageous!" He exclaimed completely furious at the Mandalorian Duchess, the members of the royal guard plus Jango and Bo Katan all brought their hands to their weapons until they seemingly realized he was only an hologram. "Mandalore is betraying everything the Neutral systems stand for!"

Satine observed the man and Obi Wan could see a flash of pain on her features, the Neutral Systems representative had hit a sensitive spot. However the Duchess quickly recomposed herself as she looked at the politician. "I can't deny you are presenting a valid point and I would have reacted the same if someone did before what I'm doing now. However I must do what I must to protect my people and my planet just like my parents before me." She sighed. "Even if it means going to war."

The neutral systems politician seemed to have a reply ready but the Mandalorian Prime minister intervened. "Before you speak let me assure you we still intend to go through the official channels of the alliance to make our withdrawal official and effective. We will even pay the money our alliance has stablished as penalty for leaving it, but I assure you our mind can't be changed."

Growling and mumbling the Representative's hologram disappeared, something no one was surprised about. Satine rose up and surprisingly the Mandalorian armor, that was famous for it's weight and effectiveness in battle, didn't even make her stumble. "Now if you'll excuse me I have matters I have to tend to and I believe you are preparing to leave tonight so it's better if we leave it here. I"

Valorum, Bail and Padme, who had assumed the role of temporary leaders of both delegations nodded and bowed while Satine retired followed by her guard, Jango, Bo Katan, Boba, Korkie and the members of her royal council.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two woman dressed in Mandalorian Combat Armor fought each other with their vibroblades on one of the Royal Guard's training grounds. Surrounding them were members of both the Mandalorian Protectors and the Royal Guard plus Boba Fett, Korkie Kryze and his friends who stood at both sides of Boba Fett. Jango Fett observed the combat with interest and he had to say he hadn't expected it to be so interesting, taking into account one of the combatants was Satine Kryze, one of the most peaceful leaders the Mandalorians had ever had. And one of the few people that had earned Jango's loyalty too due to his dedication to her people who now was finding another way to surprise the old bounty hunter as she faced her sister, Jango's second in command, Bo Katan.

After a few minutes more the combat ended in the way everyone had thought it would end with Satine on the ground and Bo Katan emerging victorious although it had taken more than most thought possible, in fact the only one who seemed unsurprised by the fact was the Captain of the Royal Guard, who'd known both women since they were children and had been the first teacher they'd ever had in combat and martial arts. After Bo aided Satine rise from the ground both women approached Jango taking their helmets off.

"It was amazing aunt Satine!" Korkie exclaimed going up to his aunt and hugging her. Korkie's friends all nodded enthusiastically and Satine ruffled Korkie's hair in appreciation. Boba looked at his father as if asking for his permission to give his opinion. While Bobba had changed somehow during their stay in Mandalore, mainly due to his newfound friendship in Satine and Bo's nephew and his friends of the academy, Jango was pleased he maintained his discipline and martial demeanor to a degree. Jango nodded and his son spoke.

"It was a great combat your highness" Boba said. "Almost no one here thought you would be able to stand such a long time against Bo Katan. The Duchess observed the boy as her sister chuckled lightly trying to prevent a laugh. Satine finally smiled. "Thanks Boba it means a lot coming from such an skilled warrior."

Boba nodded as the Captain of the Royal Guard approached her. "Does this mean you will lead our armies in battle milady?" He asked with slight hint of humor on his voice. Satine looked at Jango and Bo Katan.

"We have such skilled commanders already that won't be necessary, although I am determined to fight if necessary" She replied.

"That's a good reply" Bo told her sister while Jango just nodded, in the most recent hours Mandalore's had taken another turn and he would make sure it would be for the better, a few months ago he had discovered it was possible to create a new Mandalorian society, right in the middle between the New Mandalorians and the tradition and he was determined to see it's birth even if it was the last thing he did.

"Halt Master Jedi" he heard some of the guards at the entrance of the training grounds. Looking in that directions he saw Obi Wan Kenobi stopping in front of some royal guards. Something about Jango's new life, and Boba and Bo Katan's too he was sure, was that he was being forced to reevaluate his long life opinions on many things including the Jedi. Before he would have considered out of the question to organize a common front with the Jedi, now the thought didn't seem to bother him as much just as it had happened when Bo had brought former members of the Deathwatch to the Mandalorian protectors. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Satine's voice.

"Let Master Kenobi through" She ordered the guards who immediately stepped aside to let the Jedi through.

"Thank you Satine" The Jedi spoke as he came closer to the group. "I was just coming to tell you both delegations are preparing to leave."

"I see" Satine spoke. "Then I better go see them off."

"Yes, that would be good." Obi Wan replied. "But first I would like to talk to you in private."

Satine seemed surprised by the request of her old friend, for whom she'd had feelings for most of her life, feeling she was getting over with much effort which was why she'd tried only to meet him in front of other people since his arrival. However she nodded and looked at her retainers and family. "Please wait outside we will join you shortly."

Those who knew the story between the two seemed reluctant at first but she nodded reassuring them she would be fine.

"We will wait outside milady." The captain of the Royal Guard said as she lead the rest away. When they were finally alone Satine looked at Obi Wan.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She asked with a light smile.

"First let me tell you the words I will speak come from your old friend Obi Wan, not Obi Wan the Jedi Master or the Republican General." Obi Wan spoke.

"I'm grateful for that." She replied. "What is it?"

"I just to make sure you know what you are doing" The Jedi Master asked. "Are you sure you want to join this Forcedamned war?"

"Want? Of course I don't want to!" Satine said a little annoyed. "But I know that Countess Alexa won't stop trying to invade my planet until she is defeated Obi Wan, I would be a fool not to see it. And I cant' count on you or the Republic to come to our rescue every single time plus I've already seen what a peace treaty means to the Confederacy."

"I believe it's called Dominion now" Obi Wan said. "Our Intelligence services had intercepted a transmission of Alexa proclaiming the end of the Confederacy and the beginning of the Dominion."

"The name in itself is a declaration of intentions don't you think?" Satine said chuckling humorlessly. "Believe me Obi Wan I'm doing what I think, what I know it would be better for the my people in the long run even if it means getting into something as terrible as this war. I can only hope for this war to be over soon."

"I see" Obi Wan said. "If that's how you truly feel it seems that you've thought it through more than I imagined. Like Siri and Qui Gon said you seemed to have."

At the mention of Obi Wan's lover Satine cringed inwardly, it would still be sometime until she completely got over Obi Wan it seemed. "Qui Gon has always been wise and I must say your girlfriend is very perceptive too." She replied forcing a smile.

"It seems so." Obi Wan said. "Well Duchess I thank you for your time."

"I'll always have time for you my friend." Satine said. "I thank you for worrying about me." Obi Wan smiled and nodded. "Let us go" Satine added beginning to leave the training grounds. "Time is vital if we want to end this war anytime soon.


End file.
